


Taking A Personal Day

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Wendy's job has become too demanding, andshe can't handle the stress anymore. Irene comes up with a plan to take care of her and help her relax.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 21





	Taking A Personal Day

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on."wenrene smut with dom!irene. irene trying to help wendy relieve stress after a long day at work."
> 
> If you would like to send me a request, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

Wendy was losing her mind. Her work was taking too much of her life. It seemed like more and more often she kept getting held up. Working overtime. Forced hours that she didn't want to stay for. Being made to work through her breaks just to keep up. The demand was getting way too high, and she just couldn't take much more. If it wasn't for the fact that she could go home to Irene, she wouldn't be able to make it.

The work situation just had no improvement in sight. Every week it was getting more and more stressful. She thought the rising curve would have broken by now. But it just seemed to bet getting more demanding by the week. And things had started taking their toll at home too. Wendy was getting bitter. Trying to vent ot her girlfriend was all she could do. But she was starting to get cut off. Irene was sick of her always sounding so negative all the time. She wanted to be there for Wendy, but it was beginning to drive them apart. But Wendy couldn't help it. She was needy by nature. She just wanted the comfort she could only feel at home. Even if it was pushing things to the point of making her risk losing that.

* * *

One day, Irene had a plan to help smooth things out. She got home before Wendy, and started to prepare a surprise for her. And just on time, Wendy came walking through the door. Irene's ears perked as she heard the sound of the latches in the other room.

"Is that you?" She called out. She knew it could only be her. But she wanted to make sure she could keep her girlfriend where she wanted for a moment.

"Yeah!" Wendy shouted loud enough to be heard on the other end of their home. "It's me alright..." She said to herself in a much more exhausted tone.

Wendy slipped her shoes off, and her bag fell to the surface of the table with a loud bag as she dropped it. She just couldn't care anymore. It wasn't even sunset yet, and she was already so defeated she just wanted to go straight to bed and never have to leave again.

"How was work?" Irene called out to her.

No reply was heard back. The younger girl couldn't bring herself to even say anything. She knew she'd just go back to being upset and make things worse between them again. She took a moment to look through the fridge, and get herself a cold drink. Leaning her butt against the counter, she took a sip and let herself rest for a moment. Her mind was too tired to even think properly.

After resting for a few minutes, she decided to just head into the living room. Expecting to see Irene there already. As she walked through the hallway, she left a familiar hand rest on her back.

"How about we set your drink down for now?" She said, as she guided the girl to the living room. Her hand still lightly touching her, and staying slightly behind and out of her view.

Once they got there, Wendy was about to take her seat. But before she could turn her back to the couch, she was stopped.

"Set it down first." Irene told her in a coy voice.

Wendy wasn't in the mood for games right now. She almost let out an annoyed groan. But she caught herself. Closed her eyes, and tok a deep breath. When she opened them, she bent over and set it down. As she straightened herself back out, she could feel Irene was closer. Almost up against her back. Reaching around to her front, and undressing her blouse. Wendy didn’t mind it. She was planning on getting out of her clothes soon anyway.Anything to help get her mind away from her job. Once her top was off, she helped out and got herself down to her underwear.

She waited for a moment ot see if anything else was going to happen in this weird game that the older girl seemed to be playing. But nothing was happening. Taking that as a sign they were done, she finally tried to sit down again. As she turned her back to the couch, she caught a glimpse of what was behind her the whole time. Irene had been dressed in lingerie she had gone out and bought on her way home today. She stood there smiling. In nothing but a red-pink lacey set she had found. Wendy was stunned. Her mind felt like it was melting, and she could feel her heart picking up the pace.

"Let's try something new tonight. Maybe it'll do a little more to help you than talking did." Irene said to her.

The girls sat down on the couch together. Irene took her hand, and kept Wendy's head and focus turned toward hr. She left her fingertips placed on the side of her face, as they closed their eyes and started to kiss. While trying to focus on mixing their tongues around each other's, the younger girl started to undo her bra, and slipped it off of herself. Irene could feel her fidgeting, and assumed what was happening. She took her free hand, and started to play with Wendy's chest. Gently grabbing her and flicking her nipple with her thumb. It didn't take long before she could feel it becoming harder.

Irene laid Wendy on her back. She started to lick her nipples. Taking her time to tease them and watch her chest move as her breathing changed with her growing excitement. She took one between her lips and sucked on it for a second. Before pulling her mouth away. She started to leave kissed between her breasts, and was slowly working her way down her stomach. Planting a kiss every inch, going back and forth from the sides. Trying to draw things out as long as she could, and make her girlfriend impatient. Knowing how needy she already was, she wanted to intensify her feelings. She wanted her to feel like she was about to burst if she kept being played with.

When she finally made it down to her hips, she started to slowly peel away her underwear, and pulled them off of her legs. Carelessly tossing them aside onto the carpet. Wendy tried to sit up to help her remove them. But Irene held her hand down firm on her abs, and refused to let her sit up. Once they were off, she spread her legs open wide, and started to suck at her clit. Wendy moaned as she put her head back and let herself give in to the pleasure. As the older girl continued, she slipped a finger inside of her, and started to play with her g-spot. Her finger was already soaked the instant it got inside of her.

Wendy panted heavily as she started to cum. Her hips squirming a bit as the feeling hit her. Irene let up, and changed to rapidly rubbing her thumb on her clit over and over. Wendy shouted as she felt herself already getting close to her climax again. Her girlfriend watched as her body twitched a little, as she orgasmed.

The younger girl took a moment to breathe. And then decided she was going to pay the favor back. But Irene was already removing her underwear on her own before she could get to her. Wendy sat up, and was about to take over as the top. But Irene refused to let her. Instead positioning her in a normal sitting posture. She climbed onto Wendy's lap, and sat down. The girl wasn't sure what she was planning. There wasn't much they could do with her legs closed tight like that. But she decided to try to remove Irene's bra for her while she waited to see what she had in mind.

As she reached out, her wrists were caught by her girlfriend's hands. Her arms being held still in the air, and away from her body. Irene pressed her bare pussy against one of Wendy's thighs. Putting her weight down on it. She looked Wendy in the eye, and started to grind herself along her leg. Her dripping juices were rubbing off on the girl's light skin. Making it glisten as she covered it.

Harder and harder, Irene continued to grind on her thigh. She face starting to show a bit of her growing arousal. Her eyes starting to involuntarily shut a little now and then as waves started to run through her body. She was getting close. And Wendy knew it. She wanted to help her girlfriend. She wanted to be part of her nearing orgasm. But the older girl wouldn't let her. She wanted her to leave it all up to her. Wendy whimpered without even realizing it. She was so close, and yet couldn't help at all. Between that fact, and the rubbing on her leg, she couldn't help but get more and more turned on.

Both girls were soaked. And Irene was so close. She was breathing hard, and just needed a little more. Her grip on the other girl's wrists were loosening as she lost her focus. And before she knew it, she finally orgasmed. Wetting the soft skin beneath her. She moaned and sighed as she let herself release. She sat still for a second. Not even opening her eyes yet. But finally she let Wendy's hands go. Allowing them to drop down.

Wendy wanted to hold her close, and thank her for the help. But Irene wasn't finished yet. She pushed on the couch to help steady herself, and climbed off of her. She got her face close, and started to lick up along her thigh. Making sure to lap up every inch of the mess she made on her. And when she was done, she sat back on her lap again, and started to kiss her. Sharing her taste with her girlfriend. This would have been enough on it's own. But Irene clumsily tried to get her hands between Wendy's legs again, and awkwardly tried to finger her one last time. Wendy's muffled moans came out as she was forced to cum yet again.

After the girls had finished up. They both sat together on the couch. Neither one wanting to get up just yet. Wendy laid her head back against the cushion, and tried to rest her mind and body. Not even noticing that she had fallen asleep soon after. When she noticed it, Irene quietly got up off the couch and made a phone call. She let Wendy's job know she wouldn't be coming in tomorrow, and she'd be taking a personal day to rest herself up.


End file.
